


Something Sweet

by MeteoraAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Tease, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Twizzlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: One shot reader insertDean saw the look of confusion on your face and chuckled as he pulled a blue Twizzler from his pocket, bring it to his lips “Looking for this sweetheart?” He asked innocently.  You turned in time to see him take the end of the candy in his mouth and suck on it lightly.  “Mmm.. This is pretty good, no wonder you’ve always got one in your mouth.” He smirked at you around the candy. “It’s funny, I only ever see you eating them after I’ve made a pass at you.. Why is that? Are you trying to distract yourself from something?” The green of his eyes were darker now, a hint of mischief and something else showing as he spoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_Sonovabitch_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Sonovabitch_Winchester/gifts).



> Another of my smutty one shots from Tumblr.  
> wolf-sonovabitch-winchester Asked:  
> Could you do a Dean x reader? Every time reader has a sexual urge she chews on a blue raspberry twizzler. She only really does it around Dean, one day after he said something sexual he figures out what it means and uses it too his advantage.  
> (*´ω｀*)

You had been staying with the boys for almost a year. Your house had burned down in the middle of a hunting trip and since your insurance was crap and hunting wasn’t the best paying gig in the world the brothers offered to let you move into the bunker. 

Both men found you attractive, would flirt with you pretty regularly. Dean was the shameless once who would always flirt no matter the situation, whereas Sam was more discrete about it; flirting with you only when the two of you were alone. You would always end up blushing at Sam’s comments, but Dean’s.. Dean’s would send a shiver down your spine. Hell even if he was just joking around he could have that effect on you. 

On more than one occasion you found yourself feeling flustered and craving something to distract yourself with. Most women would go for chocolate then, as the chemicals had that same effect on the brain as sex. But you, you a bit of an oddball, you needed something fruity. You took to keeping packages of blue raspberry Twizzlers scattered around the bunker in various drawers. Hell you even had some in the freezer. 

It got to be quite the habit for you. Dean would come out of nowhere, make a joke or comment about the two of you needing to spend some time alone together or joke that your cloths would look better on the floor, and you would flirt back a bit then run off to find your bag of Twizzlers. As much as you wanted to jump him, he flirted with EVERYONE and you honestly weren’t sure he meant it. 

You were sitting in the library, it was maybe 2am when Dean wandered out from his room. “You’re still doing research? At this hour? y/n, go to bed. The lore will still be there in the morning.” 

You didn’t look up from your book. “Maybe later.” You lifted a hand and waved it, attempting to shoo him. 

Dean smirked and walked up behind you, placing a hand on the back of your chair as he leaned in so that his face was inches from your ear. “Or maybe you’d like to go to my bed instead? I can grantee it’s a hell of lot nicer and you wouldn’t have to go to sleep right away.” Dean’s voice was lower, more gravely than usual and it sent shivers down your spine and caused your whole body to tingle. 

You took a deep breath and as you were about to say something he pulled away and headed from the kitchen. You felt your face turn red more out of frustration than anything, and you pulled open the drawer beside you to retrieve a Twizzler to chew on. 

When Dean came back he stopped in the doorway and watched you for a moment silently. Your face was still flushed and you were breathing a little heavy as your mouth worked on the piece of candy. You were thinking about all the things you would love to do to Dean and it was getting you even more worked up. 

Before Dean could say anything you got up and headed for your bedroom, unaware he had been watching you. Dean slinked after you, curious what you were doing when you had just been so adamant that you wanted to keep researching for the next case. 

He turned the corner just as your door clicked behind you, part of him began to wonder if you were okay. He reached the door just in time to hear a faint buzzing sound begin and your voice as you let out a small moan. He froze on the spot as he realized what you were doing. His mouth curled into a smile as he heard you moan again and whimper his name as you pleasured yourself from the other side of the wood. 

It was then he put two and two together. Whenever he would flirt with you it wasn’t long after he would see you chewing one of those blue candies and you would always be beat red. He thought you were just embarrassed, but now he understood; you were turned on and that you were trying to distract yourself. With that he got an idea; taking off back down the hall to throw his plan in motion while you were distracted. 

Dean had found all of your hiding places in his daily movements around the bunker. He took the opportunity to raid them all, stuffing the contents into the pockets of his robe before taking a seat at the desk you had been occupying before. Sure enough maybe 15 minutes later you were coming back into the library, dressed in your pajama’s and ready to continue your research after your brief interlude. 

You froze when you saw Dean sitting in your chair, you were sure he would have gone back to bed by now. He turned and smiled at you before standing and offering the chair back to you. 

You hesitantly walked over and sat down. “What are you still doing up?” You felt just a tad awkward being this close to him after you had just finished masturbating to the thought of him. 

“Thought I’d see if you could use a hand.” He said with a smirk before licking those damned gorgeous lips of his. 

You couldn’t help but stare at his lips, they were too damn perfect and they gave you all kinds of ideas. 

“I-I’m good.. Don’t need a hand with anything, thanks though.” You stuttered a bit and tried not to think about those damn lips, or the fact that he was just wearing a robe, t-shirt and boxer-briefs. You made the mistake of looking down and you caught a glimpse of his legs where his robe was hanging open. Damn he had nice legs. You shook your head and as you turned to your book you reached for the drawer you had been keeping that bag of Twizzlers in. 

“You sure now? Because I’d be happy to give you a hand with anything, research or otherwise.” He was laying the innuendo on as he spoke and you swallowed hard. 

Okay maybe he really was trying to sleep with you. You bit your lip as you pulled the drawer open and found it devoid of the fruity candy you were seeking. 

Dean saw the look of confusion on your face and chuckled as he pulled a blue Twizzler from his pocket, bring it to his lips “Looking for this sweetheart?” He asked innocently. 

You turned in time to see him take the end of the candy in his mouth and suck on it lightly. 

“Mmm.. This is pretty good, no wonder you’ve always got one in your mouth.” He smirked at you around the candy. “It’s funny, I only ever see you eating them after I’ve made a pass at you.. Why is that? Are you trying to distract yourself from something?” The green of his eyes were darker now, a hint of mischief and something else showing as he spoke. 

You stood up and continued to look Dean square in the eye. “So what if I am? You’re constantly flirting with me then walking off. Getting me flustered when I’m trying to work, of course I need a distraction.” You reached to grab the bag sticking out of the pocket of his robe and he grabbed your wrist. 

“If I get you so worked up that you need a piece of candy to keep your mouth busy why haven’t you just taken me up on any of my offers?” Dean was smirking with that damned Twizzler still sticking out from between his lips. 

“I thought you were just being a flirt! Teasing me just for the fun of it!” You were getting frustrated in the not fun sense now and Dean could tell.  
Dean removed the candy from his mouth and grabbed your shoulders, pulling you closer before leaning in and kissing you softly on the lips. 

You froze, eyes going wide at his actions before you melted against Dean and kissed back. His tongue came out to lick at your lower lip and you let it in; the taste of blue raspberry still lingering on his tongue as it met yours. 

After an all too short kiss Dean pulled away from you, his eyes half closed and about 50 shades darker green than you had ever seen them, that smirk on his lips again as he spoke. “Still think I’m just teasing sweetheart?” the low tone to his voice sent tingles throughout your body that settled right between your legs. 

“Maybe..” You breathed back. Dean’s smirk grew as his hands slid down your arms to grab yours. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” he said as he began to pull you out of the library and down the hall towards your bedroom. 

The moment the door was closed Dean spun you around and pushed you up against it, kissing you passionately as his hands began to roam your body. 

You bit his tongue lightly as it explored your mouth and earned a low growl from Dean that made the tingling feeling between your legs even stronger. You brought your hands up and pushed the robe from his shoulders, making a point of running your hands up his chest on the way to feel the muscles that were usually hidden under a few layers of fabric. 

Dean broke the kiss and pulled away to shrug the robe off before backing towards your bed, beckoning you towards him as he went. You pushed away from the door and followed. He stopped at the edge of your bed and pulled his shirt off, you mirrored his action and he licked his lips as he watched you ditch the article, followed by your pajama bottoms. When you reached Dean he leaned in to kiss you but you just smiled and pushed him back, he fell onto the bed with a slight bounce. 

He looked very amused and scooched back so he was fully on your bed as you slipped out of your panties and bra. He reached to remove his boxers as you crawled onto the bed and you reached out to stop him. 

“Not so fast.” You said before grabbing them yourself and removing them slowly. He just grinned down at you. 

“Ya’know sweetheart I’ve got something a lot better than that candy of yours you can suck on.” The gravel in his voice sent shivers down your spine and you could feel yourself grow wetter as he spoke. 

“That so?” you asked as you leaned over his lower body. His erection was twitching with his pulse and you couldn’t help but smirk. You put a hand around the base to hold it steady and leaned down; licking the underside of the head at that delightfully sensitive spot that made Dean inhale sharply at the sensation. 

You licked it again as Dean watched your every move. 

“Now who’s being a tease.” He began to laugh but it was cut off with a groan as you took him into your mouth and moved down, taking him deep as you began to suck and move up and down on his length. 

“Hmm?” You hummed around him, partially to tease him and partially to see what noises you could earn next. You began to move your tongue as you went and Dean bucked his hips as he let out a moan. 

“God damn sweetheart!” He said as he put one hand on your head to tangle into your hair at the back of your head while the other just worked to keep your hair out of your face so he could watch. 

After a minute or two you figured you had teased him enough and pulled away, earning a whine of protest from Dean that gave you evil thoughts. You crawled up his body then, nice and slow so he had a good view as you moved. 

Once your faces were level you sat on his lap so his wet length was pressed against your almost equally wet core and the both of you gasped as you slide against one another. Dean’s hips bucked again and you bit your lip, stifling a moan as the friction on your clit sent jolts of electricity through you. 

Dean leaned up then and began to kiss and nip at your neck, one hand snaking around your back to pull you closer while the other found its way to one of your breasts and began to massage it as his thumb and forefinger teased your nipple. 

You let out a soft moan as you arched into his touch, the movement causing the both of you to grind together again and Dean groaned against your throat mid bite in response. 

You couldn’t take any more then and lifted your hips, reached between the two of you and took Dean's cock in hand, causing him to groan again as you stroked him a bit before lining him up with your entrance. 

His hands came down to grab your hips and you pressed back, letting out a moan as he pushed his hips up at the same time, making himself enter you faster than you were expecting. Dean grunted as he bottomed out and you bit your lip to stifle the scream you felt forming at the back of your throat at the jolt of pleasure you felt. 

Neither of you moved for a moment as you adjusted to the feeling of one another, both panting and trying to get your bearings. You leaned down then, putting both hands on Dean’s shoulders as you kissed him deeply and began to move your hips. 

You started off slowly, getting a feel of which angel was best with Dean, and when you found it you began to move faster; Dean’s hands on your hips helped you keep balance and after a bit you were riding him hard and moaning into his mouth to try and keep from being too loud. 

As you pulled back to breathe you locked eyes with Dean. Those intense green orbs were full of lust and wonder as he watched you move up and down on his hard cock.  
He was biting his lip, breathing heavy as he focused on you. You leaned in to kiss him again and that’s when he wrapped his arms around you and before you knew what was happening the two of you had flipped, he was on top of you now, hands on either side of your head and he was fucking you just as hard as you had been riding him. 

You wrapped your arms around him and dug your nails into his back as you moaned and arched against him. Dean found just the right angle that every thrust was hitting your sweet spot and you could feel your orgasm building. 

Your walls began to tighten around him and he leaned all his weight on one arm while the other moved down between the two of you to stroke your clit. He kissed you again as his fingers made contact with the swollen nub and you moaned into his lips again as you began to tremble. 

A few more well angled thrusts and hard strokes of Dean’s fingers and you went tumbling over the edge, moaning loudly into his mouth, toes curling and finger nails digging deeper into his back as the first waves hit. 

Dean continued to move through your orgasm making it all the more intense and moments after you finished his thrusts became erratic and he came as well. Breaking the kiss and burying his face in your neck as he groaned out his release. 

You both laid completely still as you tried to catch your breath. 

When Dean finally picked up his head and smirked down at you. “Still think I’m a tease?” he asked before giving you a quick peck on the lips and pulling away to grab his cloths from the floor. 

You laughed as you sat up and watched his as ass he walked across the room. “Shut up and get me a Twizzler, Winchester.” Was all you had to say and he was turning to come back for round two. 

He’d be damned if he was gonna loose out to a piece of candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
